Unexpected Pleasure
by Kitty Belikova
Summary: Rose runs to Mikhail after 'love fades, mine has'. What happens when they 'comfort' each other? And what will Dimitri do when he sees them together? RxD RxM Two shot


**So nobody really does any Mikhail/Rose fanfics so I've decided to do one :). Sorry to any Sonya and Mikhail lovers. I don't remember if Mikhail called Rose 'Rose' or 'Rosemarie' so he'll just call her Rosemarie.**

**Also, if you don't like a cliffy, don't read the end.**

**Summary: Rose runs to Mikhail after 'love fades, mine has'. What happens when they 'comfort' each other? And what will Dimitri do when he sees them together? **

**Rose POV**

I wiped at the tears running down my cheeks furiously, ignoring the stares of concerned Moroi and guardians. I found myself walking to Mikhail's room. I didn't know where to go and Lissa would probably yell at me for bothering Dimitri again. More tears ran down my cheeks when I thought of Dimitri, the man I loved and the man that ripped my heart out and technically stole my best friend.

It wasn't any use to go to Adrian, either. He had broken up with me after what had happened in the church.

I banged angrily on Mikhail's door and he looked surprised to see me. He was dressed in a crisp white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing muscled forearms and loose dark blue jeans. His beautiful blue eyes widened when he saw my red face and his handsome features twisted in worry for me.

"What happened?" he asked softly and when I burst into tears again, he took me into his arms. It shocked me; Mikhail always seemed to keep me at an arm's length. He picked me up and closed the door, locked it, and took me into the small living room. Mikhail sat down on the couch with me on his lap. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, rubbing my back and stroking my hair. Soon I began to calm down and relaxed into his grip.

"What happened?" he asked again.

I nearly broke down into sobs again. "D-Dimitri told me that his l-love faded!" I sobbed. His grip on me tightened. "T-then Adrian b-broke up with m-m-me and I could go to L-Lissa so I went t-to you!" I shook in his grip and buried my head in his neck.

I wiped my eyes thirty minutes later and placed a hand on Mikhail's chest, getting ready to leave, but I couldn't. Something drew me to Mikhail Tanner and whenever we touched now it seemed like electricity. I was attracted to him but I didn't want to force myself on him. I knew that he was still grieving my old teacher, Sonya Karp, who had been his lover before turning Strigoi. Seeing Dimitri come back had given Mikhail hope but now this ruined everything.

Mikhail kissed my forehead when I said that I was leaving. "You don't have to," Mikhail looked uncomfortable now. "If you want, you can stay the night. My apartment came with a guest bedroom." Mikhail looked away. My mouth almost dropped open but I quickly gained my composure. Was Mikhail Tanner asking me out on a date in a sort of way?

"Why?" I asked. My hands twitched when he ran a hand through his thick curly brown hair, looking uncomfortable.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I rented a movie tonight and I didn't want to watch it with Daniel."

"Depends on what movie it is," I said coyly. Dear god I was already flirting with him! Mikhail's eyes lit up in admiration as he looked me up and down. Just because he was a stoic guardian didn't mean he didn't appreciate a female dhampirs body. We dhampirs were more satisfying when it came to bodies and sex

Mikhail held up the movie Lie with Me and I blushed. "Sure. I always wanted to see that movie." I said.

That night, Mikhail and I sat together, watching Leila and David getting it on. I yawned, aware of the sexual tension in the air. Suddenly, Mikhail grabbed hold of me and his warm, soft lips were on mine. They weren't chapped like Dimitri's or hungry like Adrian's. His were passionate.

I tangled my hands into his thick hair and pushed him closer to me. One of his hands explored my body while the other cupped my neck. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on mine, breathing heavily.

I gulped. "I thought you were in love with Sonya Karp," I said softly.

"I thought I was, too." He said, kissing me again.

**Mikhail POV**

Rosemarie's soft and nimble hands unbuttoned my shirt as I kissed her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled like vanilla and jasmines, different from Sonya's chocolate smell. My heart tugged at Sonya's name. I still couldn't believe that I was doing this but it felt like I loved Rosemarie. It was different from what I had with Sonya and better.

_Sonya would want you to move on. She would want you to be with Rosemarie._

Rosemarie finally managed to take my shirt off and ran her hands up and down my lean abs, making me moan in pleasure. Rosemarie allowed me to take her t-shirt off before kissing me again.

The kiss was long and passionate and her lips were soft and tasty. My tongue invaded her mouth as we began to fight for dominance. I was growing harder and harder at her touches and that's when the realization hit me: This was the first time that I've felt like this after Sonya turned.

I pulled back to look at Rosemarie. I stared at the cupid bows lips, the cute button nose and brown eyes. I ran a hand through her soft wavy dark brown hair before looking down. Her breasts were the right size and the black bra did wonders to her tanned skin. Her curves were perfect and I ran my hands down her hips before flipping her over so I was on top.

I kissed her soft lips once more before kissing her jaw, neck, collarbone and finally at the top of her bra, making Rosemarie moan softly. The sound made me shiver with lust as I unhooked her warm bra and took it off before placing my hands on them. They were soft and perfectly round and I leaned down and took on pearly nipple into my mouth. Rosemarie cried out and grabbed the back of my head. Once I was done with that nipple, I paid attention to the other one before slipping on of my hands down and unzipping her zipper and undoing her button. She took them off and I started to rub the soaked panties.

"Mikhail," Rosemarie gasped, making me growl. I kissed my way down to her core and took off the matching pair of soaked panties, which joined the black bra. I took one calloused finger and shoved it inside of her, making her groan. I moaned when her muscles clamped down tightly on my finger.

My tongue flicked out to taste and I hummed when I tasted her juices. She tasted like the sweetest fruit and I lapped up more, making her back arch. I slurped up her cum when she came and kissed her lips. I hissed when her hand made its way to my pants and caressed the hard bulge there.

Soon my pants and boxers came off, freeing my large member. I pressed my tip against her entrance, preparing to enter. I stared at Rosemarie in adoration, looking at the flushed skin her parted lips.

She gasped when I entered her. Her hips met my thrusts and I threw my head back in ecstasy as she clamped down on me. "I love you, Rosemarie," I said as we neared our release. She opened her beautiful brown eyes framed by thick black lashes. "I love you too, Mikhail Tanner." She gasped.

Our orgasm was interrupted by my door being kicked open. We looked up to see a raging mad Russian.

Dimitri Belikov.

**What do you think? Review for next chapter please!**


End file.
